macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Quik Bunny
The Quik Bunny is the mascot of Nestlé Quik (now known as Nesquik), a brand of chocolate-flavored milk mix by Nestlé. The Quik Bunny, or "Quicky", has been voiced by Barry Gordon since his debut in 1973. He was renamed the Nesquik Bunny in 1999, and his Q emblem changing into an N. History in the Parade A Quik Bunny balloon was created for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 1988. The Quik Bunny is dressed in a bandleader outfit, with a 10' by 14' drum. He measures 68 feet high, 34 feet wide, and weighs 520 lbs. After two incidents in 1997 and 1998, respectively, and having to be less inflated to utilize the new safety buggies for the balloons, the march hare was retired after 12 parades. Due to his fade into obscurity, and several controversies with Nestle, he is unlikely to return. Incidents * In 1989, his drum was a little bit deflated due to the cold and the snowstorm. * In 1991, He went towards a tree or a lamppost which caused his left drumstick to deflated. Since the drumstick was a connected part of the balloon, that also caused his hand to rip. * In 1993, his right arm was deflated. It's speculated he faced turbulence along the parade route and hit an obstacle. * In 1994, the balloon went out of control at Columbus Circle, causing his right ear to deflate. * In 1995 he was pushed around once again by high winds but this time, he wasn't damaged. * In 1997, his start was delayed due to the winds, and he was moved to Barney's planned position. During the route, his right ear was deflated again at Columbus Circle, but this time it was later torn clean off along with his hat by a lamppost at Times Square due to the strong winds. The balloon somehow finished the route but suffered so much damage that the NBC telecast had to use archival footage instead of showing the damaged balloon on TV. * In 1998, The balloon was swamped by rain and so couldn't move at all, so it had to be deflated. * When The balloon returned in 1999, he was not completely inflated in order to fit on the safety buggies. Gallery C8FCC260-CB6A-4D78-9C31-2FE53F544F14.jpeg|A Sketch Art of the Balloon 3D8FA042-F786-47EC-B2C7-79E57583A507.jpeg|The Model of Quik Bunny Balloon 2491D53D-99A9-4432-B570-B17924EB4DFA.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon Being Inflated the Night Before in the 1988 Parade D90BBECD-F4FA-45B6-9B81-B5C44BBFC20E.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1988 Parade 7B98AC92-3914-44E1-8F96-2EC2DFEC77B5.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1988 Parade 36AB35C5-98D7-4928-AD2B-CEEB841F376D.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1988 Parade on the CBS Telecast CBBCE1D3-1286-4E4B-8710-63201D09FEB9.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1988 Parade 1025F896-6273-4208-B2A0-8CE72FE50228.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1988 Parade D75E602E-36A2-4302-B307-ACF087C1D77F.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1988 Parade on the NBC Telecast C1B61FBB-5C29-4EC5-8474-7434C6FB3D3D.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1989 Parade DDE80D3A-4CA2-4E82-9786-EBA37CA0A376.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1989 Parade on the CBS Telecast 1918878_1310185351812_6244174_n.jpg|Quik Bunny and Woody Woodpecker in the 1989 parade B413F3E1-0EE3-4B2F-BA79-8FC8ACDC6DD3.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1989 Parade Quikbunnyballoon_1989NBCtelecast.jpg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1989 Parade on the NBC Telecast 12079421 10207605373589511 3629126525622198625 n.jpg|A Photo of Quik Bunny at Herald Square in the 1989 Parade FD3B19CB-A039-46CF-B529-7D8D7EBFD66E.jpeg|Quik Bunny Along with Big Bird, Spider-Man, Woody Woodpecker and The Pink Panther in Preparation for the 1990 Parade Quikbunny.jpg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1990 Parade 0E1D542C-1A0A-4B5D-8A76-B367EEE89359.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon Behind Tom Turkey Float in the 1990 Parade 7B2DF913-2288-482E-877B-47859B45B90E.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1990 Parade on the NBC Telecast 57D6D593-9BB6-4EE8-9867-B6B39DC2E0C2.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1991 Parade F3CFCD17-4C74-4EF7-87A5-7E4164CD8D7A.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon Almost Hits a Lamppost in the 1991 Parade 6D0F4C14-6DEC-40C3-A75E-B29F165812EC.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1991 Parade E3D3D64C-789A-4569-9DAC-8B49B38B2568.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1991 Parade on the NBC Telecast A66D7869-B5EE-413C-A668-A78026A65E0B.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1992 Parade E31FB94B-3613-4F0D-A7CD-8208B037A042.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1992 Parade 379819BB-BF1E-4EC6-A804-99E827831A90.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1992 Parade on the NBC Telecast EE28BB5E-CEBB-4601-B533-AA3A5C02C5D3.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1993 Parade on the NBC Telecast and on the 1997 and 1998 Parade Telecast as stock footage Quik Bunny.png|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1994 Parade 45721ECD-F771-4B8C-BD42-E7EC3C31A484.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon Behind Native Spirit Float, Pumpkins Balloon, Pilgrim Man and Woman Pullables and Statue of Liberty Float in the 1994 Parade 1E7C7AB9-A7D5-4407-A0B7-F1D83941205B.jpeg|Quik Bunny Along with Sonic the Hedgehog and Beethoven in the 1994 Parade 92C83719-80F4-4FFC-8D3D-6237637E0A34.jpeg|Quik Bunny Lost Control in the 1994 Parade 761B5C6F-ADBA-46D1-B20A-BB02C6ADA59C.jpeg|Quik Bunny's Right Ear was Deflated in the 1994 Parade 15F5B2B5-AD7B-4478-9E82-3870EB73266D.gif|Quik Bunny with Deflated Right Ear in the 1994 Parade B6D04BC8-957C-4F6E-BDCB-56637B5742C0.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon with Deflated Right Ear Behind Pumpkins Balloon, Ice Cream Cone Balloon and Jean McFadden and Beethoven Balloon Behind Him in the 1994 Parade D56A7CB8-F627-417C-8F51-B0E3EC0A07CE.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1994 Parade on the NBC Telecast 43EED629-355C-4BCA-83C0-19A5A9B50D7F.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade 82E3A7BE-341B-43BE-B8B7-BC38F7B5CE64.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade 7B43148C-DE02-4190-9FE4-507263A83F5E.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade Ct-photo-ajn-493-quick-bunny-macys 1 0a84e578689d0c93f867d816bd8c1b8f.jpg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade A329F52D-7535-48DA-A3D7-16B5D2855262.jpeg|A Handler Holding Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade 922C5128-EF4D-4F86-B92A-E076F36FA43A.jpeg|Quik Bunny and Barney in the 1995 Parade 8898908.png|Quik Bunny Balloon Behind Fujifilm's Blimp Balloon and Bart Simpson's Handler in the 1995 Parade 30F2EA53-1302-4291-913F-BC65E8175389.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon Behind Fujiflim's Blimp Balloon and Bart Simpson Balloon and Barney Balloon Behind Him in the 1995 Parade B85E6E2C-5DD9-4268-A764-45B52F56C7C3.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade on the NBC Telecast 7C32D1A8-D0A1-45D3-AC93-5980F430E30B.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1995 Parade F5C7ADEE-191F-4D1E-A176-5CAC579945BC.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1996 Parade C5B932AB-02D0-4C9C-BB45-73549899092A.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1996 Parade 4CA5D8FE-3949-4244-9C3C-732E1D0606FE.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1996 Parade E9B6C849-D687-433D-8CD9-C098E2982CDC.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1996 Parade on the NBC Telecast 6978F59A-B4B4-4F8C-BFEE-CFC04E3DC1EE.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1996 Parade 7D0D0146-FC29-4287-ABF0-B757D9DB7D01.jpeg|Quik Bunny and Barney Being Inflated in the Night Before in the 1997 Parade 6B682E4A-D52C-4286-930E-001ED6EE7C86.jpeg|Quik Bunny Along with The Pink Panther, Peter Rabbit, Garfield and Big Bird in Preparation for the 1997 Parade 14461C8D-82BB-4B5E-B898-B11B1BC75BDE.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon was Lowered to the Ground Because of the Wind in the 1997 Parade 200947176168781.jpg|Quik Bunny Being Damaged in 1997 Thanksfloat7.jpg|Before the Accident in 1997 4357C3D8-7690-43B3-90B3-6BB73EF63FCF.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon with His Ripped Ear and His Hat in the 1997 Parade 792F31DD-CBD0-4319-8145-8F37E032C143.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1999 Parade Macy9.jpg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1999 Parade FB8B1588-CDE3-4003-97BB-9D913C44A37D.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1999 Parade 482B1586-5B48-4014-86E6-6174831BD3A4.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1999 Parade Quikbunny1999.png|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1999 Parade A39C9BF9-6B03-46C2-859C-3EF12A2CAD9C.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1999 Parade 6669C48E-3302-4FD4-9517-6495D00C8901.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon in the 1999 Parade on the NBC Telecast 03AD96DC-ACC7-401D-A575-8A1B2780ADD1.jpeg|Quik Bunny Balloon Behind Folger's Wakin' Up Float in the 1999 Parade Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Icons Category:Commercial Characters Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Rabbits Category:Retired Balloons Category:Non-First Balloon in the Parade Category:Second Balloon in the Parade Category:Third Balloon in the Parade Category:Fifth Balloon in the Parade Category:Big Balloons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Balloons that were in a accident Category:80s Balloons Category:Male Balloons